


Alike Grey in the Dark

by Acrenshaw



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrenshaw/pseuds/Acrenshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making deals with demons is never wise, but sometimes it's the only option. When a girl with a mysterious past winds up at the Winchesters' doorstep, they descend into a world of madness, demons, and heartbreak. She says she can deliver John and Adam from Hell in exchange for a pass to Heaven, but can she be trusted? *Spoilers for Season 6 and beyond*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Lebanon, Kansas 

September 9th, 2015

It had been raining nonstop for three days. Hurricane rains in the middle of Kansas. The sky was so dark headlights had to be used midday. Not even the sounds of Britney Spears's Toxic could drown out the torrential rains. Lily Anderson had some idea as to where she was going, but when Sam and Dean Winchester didn't want to be found, they were nearly impossible to find.

She had to beat a man and lose two hundred dollars in a poker game to get a relative location. She'd been driving in this weather, all alone, for nearly four hours, but she had a mission. Lily finally found the driveway and turned in, praying the two men were home, they were her only hope. She left the car running and the headlights on bright and dashed up the stairs to the front door. She recalled the man's warning "Those boys are trouble. Don't know why in the hell you need them, but it must be pretty bad." He had only been trying to protect her, but he had no idea of the depths of her desperation.

She paused before knocking on the door. "I can do this, I can do this, I got this", she quietly muttered to herself. She raised her hand to the door and pounded on it a few times. She stood waiting for several moments before a man swung open the door with a pistol aimed directly between her eyes. "Stop, stop! Please! I just want some help!" He didn't move and neither did she. It was only then that she noticed he was far too beautiful to be a hunter. Light brown hair, slightly tanned skin with a multitude of faint freckles, and the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. Hunters were not meant to look like this, they were surly men with no gentleness about them.  
"Well, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna talk?" He asked.  
"Do the winchesters live here?" She replied.  
"Nope, never met a Winchester. Wrong party sweetheart" and he moved to shut the door.  
She reached for the door to stop it.  
"If you help me, I can save your father and brother from Hell."


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm Avery and thanks so much for reading Alike Grey in the Dark! This story is also on Wattpad if that's more your speed, but it wouldn't load all of my chapters so I got annoyed and decided to post my story here!

Chapter One

Lebanon, Kansas

September 9th, 2015

"Save my father and brother from hell? What kind of drugs are you on? My dad lives in Lawrence and my brother lives in California. Now I recommend getting in your car and going home before I get pissed and I'm not so forgiving."  
"Dean, I know it's you, and I know about John and Adam. I'm only here to help, but I need something in return."  
"What kind of things? And how are you, what, a sixteen year old girl supposed to go into Hell and rescue two souls? Huh? Next time, think things through."  
"Please," she pleaded, "just let me explain."  
"Fine. But five minutes and if I'm not convinced, you're out. Deal?"  
"Deal," she said.  
He opened the door and she stepped through to the top of a spiral staircase. He led her down the stairs and left for another room. She worked her way into a magnificent library. She ran her fingers across the titles of the works of Vonnegut, Dickens, Verne, and books on exorcisms, gods, and monsters. It reminded her of when she was alive. Her father had taught her and her younger sister how to read even though it had been looked down upon. She loved books and stories and the memories of her lost family. 

Lily returned to the tables in the middle of the room and sat down when a different man entered. He was very tall with long, brown hair and eyes that couldn't quite decide what color they were. "Hi, I'm Sam. Dean told me about your being here and how you needed some help. What can we do for you?" At this point, Dean entered the room carrying a towel and a gray blanket. He set them in front of her and moved to stand by his brother. She contemplated the objects in front of her and studied Dean's face. "What? She looked cold." was all he had to say in reply. She shook her head and wrapped herself in the blanket. "Thank you. I'm going to show you something, but you have to swear to not flip out. Okay?" They both nodded.  
"Here goes nothing," she blinked and when she opened them, her eyes flashed black. Dean was the first to react, reaching for the knife given to them by Ruby all those years ago.  
She raised her hands and an inpenetrable force emitted from her fingertips. Dean hit the wall and bounced back, looking very confused.  
"You promised to not flip out! Now can I put this down and you won't try to kill me? I'll explain everything. I swear."  
"What the hell was that?" Asked Dean.  
"Er- well, I got scared and it sort of just... happened. So the cat's out of the bag, I'm a demon. But I'm not like any other demon. You see this girl? Yeah, her name is Lily and I asked to possess her instead of just taking. And I'm healing her cancer before it gets too bad. I'm not evil! I was, but I'm not anymore! Please, just hear me out. I'll tell you everything." The brothers looked to each other and nodded. They had no idea what chaos they had walked into.


End file.
